Nightmare
by Konaxookami
Summary: Jade wakes up in a tumble of tangled sheets and sweaty hair. Her chest heaves and her eyes are wide. She shudders violently.A dream. It was just a dream...More like a nightmare.


I have too many feelings about Jade and Dave. Especially about Dave dying. I really do. Also Jade dying because they are my babies and I don't like them being hurt.

This is post game-where everything god happens and they all live happily ever after with nothing from the game left over (even though I love Jade's soggy ear ohmygod you have no idea). But nightmares and scars and there yes? and Kona has just about the worst sappy mind there is.

Watch for Dave's potty mouth and Hussie owns them.

* * *

Jade wakes up in a tumble of tangled sheets and sweaty hair. Her chest heaves and her eyes are wide. She shudders violently.

A dream. It was just a dream-

More like a nightmare.

She runs a shaky hand through tangled hair and swallows.

It hurt.

Her eyes are wild, still seeing the ghosts of the game, an echo of the past that would never fade. The game would never leave her.

She could almost feel the snow around her ankles, and her gun in her hands. She still smelt the coppery scent of blood in the air. She saw Dave's chest riddled with holes and blood dripping from his lips, his pupils contracting and expanding. The final rush of breath from his lips sounded like sharp knives jammed into her ears.

It takes a few minutes for her heart to stop trying to break free of her chest before she finally realizes she was still in her bed out of the game and free from Bec Noir. Terror still claws at her chest. Tears scald her eyes and she can't fight it-

It's damn hard to watch Dave die again and again in her head.

"Dave-" her voice catches in her throat and she struggles against her bed sheets to search the other side of the bed. Her hands search in the expand of the bed and finally connect with warm flesh.

That alone calms some of the shaking in her hands.

Warmth meant life. Not the horrid cold of death she just experienced.

Her hands search upward to his face and her eyes sharpened in the dark at last to see Dave's sleeping face, peaceful and calm. She manages a watery and breaking laugh as she cups his face. The calm on his face reminds her still of death though and now she's ripping at the sheets and pulling at his tank top to expose his chest. She runs shaking fingers across scarred skin, but the is chest intact, no bullet holes gaping through the flesh.

She is in hysterics over the sheer beauty of warm skin and a body not riddled

with holes.

"Jade...?"

Dave's voice is bleary as Jade cries on his chest. His hands reach up to grab Jade's shoulders, pulling her down towards him.

"Fuck Harley what's with the waterworks?"

Jade's sobs wrack her frame and she shakes her head, shoving it in the crook of his neck. He shifts up and his grip tightens.

"Jade...?"

"You...and Bec-" her voice hitches and she can't finish her thought as her arms wrap around his back, fingers curling around his shoulders and winding their way into his hair.

Dave's hand dives into her hair and he lets out a low hushing sound in her ear. His other hand runs circles down Jade's back.

"Jade it's alright. He's dead now and we're alive Jade; You hear me Jade?" he shudders now, drawing her as close as he can, assuring himself, "We're fucking alive and ain't no goddamn warped alien beast is gonna change that now."

Jade sniffs and breaths in Dave's scent. There is the smell of steel and apple juice and oil. He smells of home. He smells of safety, of love, and of life.

"Right. I'm sorry I just-"

"Jesus Jade don't get upset, I get it. Nightmares suck ass-I know. I'm here for you though, so you don't have to worry about that shit anymore. Okay?" Dave's voice is soothing and a low rumble against her body. She snuggles close and smiles, her tears dried and her breathing steady-listening to the steady thrum of Dave's heart.

"Thanks Cool Kid," she closes her eyes, "I love you, you know," her voice is barely above a whisper-as though talking too loudly might take all of this away from her.

He chuckles, an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling the sheets back up, "I love you too Jade," he kisses the top of her head and shuts his eyes, "Now let's get some shut eye, this sort of swag and brilliance doesn't happen for us without some sleep,"

Dave's head falls against the pillow and the two fall into silence.

This time Jade dreams of laughter and of Dave and how wonderful he looks when he smiles.

* * *

Okay Kona's goning to turn the sap off and get back to work on her bigger stories and stop writing self indulgent stuff on her phone because she's too lazy to go to the computer (that is how this was written I'm not even lying)

So yeah. Reviews are awesome and life is wonderful and I'm going to stop talking because this is supposed to be short. Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing folks.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
